


Hello Stranger

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, giving in to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There are no loving glances, no handholds, no moments of pleasure beyond their time in the moonlight.Or, Will fills his desire for Hannibal by pretending he's with someone else.





	Hello Stranger

He won’t look him in the eye. 

Will makes this rule for himself the first time, thrusting deep into Hannibal with punishing rhythm as he bites hard into his neck. 

The marks he leaves he looks at, focuses on each time they fuck, and keeps on making because Hannibal deserves every single one. 

There are no loving glances, no handholds, no moments of pleasure beyond their time in the moonlight. 

Will thinks of death, the true ending Hannibal denied them, and takes. 

He takes Hannibal apart every night and lets himself drown in his body because without those eyes he could be anyone. 

A stranger.

His stranger, a nameless body who he indulges in without consequence, who wants nothing in return. 

This works out well for a few weeks until one night he climbs into bed with his stranger and Hannibal turns to look at him. 

Those eyes make Will freeze with his hand on Hannibal’s arm. 

“Will,” Hannibal whispers, “Please.” 

Will takes a deep breath and shakes his head. Hannibal turns onto his back and puts a hand to Will’s cheek. 

The touch makes Will’s vision blur. “Turn around.” 

“No.” 

“You...you didn’t care before.” 

“I had hoped you would stop denying yourself, but that does not seem to be the case. If you want to have sexual relations with a nameless face then please do. But if you want me? You will look at me.” 

“I don’t want you.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Yes, you do.” 

Will trembles as Hannibal’s touch travels down his neck to his chest. He moans and fights with himself not to lean into it. 

“Turn around,” Will whimpers, “Please. Just...” 

Hannibal stops and leans up so close that only one more inch and they’d kiss. 

“Make me.” 

The words are a challenge, of course they are, but Will finds himself unable to do anything but kiss him. 

It’s their first kiss, a soft touch, and then everything just falls into place. 

He moans with each thrust and stares into Hannibal’s eyes as he revels in the way they flutter every time he’s inside of him. 

When Hannibal’s orgasm hits it’s transcendent, a new awakening, and Will’s own comes not long after. 

They lay there, staring into each other’s eyes, and the only thing Will can find it in himself to say is: “Hello, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Hello, Will.”


End file.
